The Silver Flame
The followers of the Silver Flame have their church headquartered in the nation of Thrane on Khorvaire. However, their missionary efforts have brought the word of the Flame throughout much of Eberron. Not so much a god as a divine force, the Silver Flame is a relatively new religion, although the church maintains that the essence of the Flame has always existed. The Church of the Silver Flame is Lawful Good, and it's favored weapon is the longbow. The Silver Flame grants access to the domains of Exorcism, Good, Law, and Protection. History The Church of the Silver Flame was founded in 299 YK when the paladin Tira Miron joined forces with a couatl to battle a fiend trying to escape from Khyber. During the battle, it became apparent that the fiend was likely to triumph. In order to prevent the creature from escaping, Tira and the couatl sacrificed themselves, joining their life force to bind the demon below Khyber permanently. Ever since then a pillar of silvery light has burned within the heart of the city of Flamekeep, capital of Thrane and home of the church. Throughout its history, the Silver Flame has been a bastion of righteousness, but it's past is checkered with controversial events as well. For a time, the followers of the Silver Flame seeked to purge Khorvaire and all of Eberron of shapechangers of all types. They hunted dopplegangers, rakshasa, lycanthropes, shifters, and changelings without discrimination. As a result, lycanthropes and dopplegangers are nearly extinct on Khorvaire, and the shifter and changeling races in general still hold grudges against the church. Although this practice has since ceased officially, there are many within the church who still hold to old ways and do not trust shapechangers. During the Last War, the people of Thrane abolished the political power of the monarchy and established a theocracy headed by the church. Due to its fervent missionary efforts, the Church of the Silver Flame has spread throughout Khorvaire and beyond, establishing itself as a major religion within Aundair and Breland, as well as other nations. It remains the official state religion of Thrane where the practice of other religions is tolerated, but proselytizing is not allowed by law. Efforts to bring the light of the Silver Flame into Karrnath have been largely unsuccessful, however there are some areas of Karrnath, particularly areas which border Thrane, where the Silver Flame is an influential religious institution. Organization The Church of the Silver Flame is led by the Council of Cardinals, who make their home in Flamekeep, the capital of Thrane. The supreme head of the church is the Voice of the Flame, a woman who speaks with the voice of the Silver Flame itself. Whenever a Voice of the Silver Flame dies, the Council of Cardinals holds a conclave in Flamekeep, using powers of divination and communion with the Flame to select a new Voice of the Flame. The Voice of the Flame is always a woman, and it is not uncommon for the cardinals to select a young girl. As of 998 YK, the Voice of the Flame is a young girl of eleven years named Jaela Daran who was chosen for her position when she was only six. Despite her youth, she has proven a capable leader of both the church and the nation of Thrane. The faithful of the church believe that the age of the Voice of the Flame is irrelevant, as she simply serves as a divine conduit through which the Silver Flame itself speaks. Each major city where the Silver Flame has an important presence is assigned a cardinal to administrate church affairs there. In smaller nations or areas where the Silver Flame does not possess a strong following, a cardinal may preside over an entire region. Lesser church officials, bishops, high priests, and acolytes, answer to their cardinal in all matters regarding the church and each cardinal has final say over church matters in his region unless otherwise directed by the Voice of the Flame. Certain members of the church are granted special dispensation to act as their own independent agents, so long as they continue to hold the precepts of the church sacred. One of the most common examples are adventuring clerics or paladins of the Silver Flame. While they are expected to report to their local cardinal when they arrive in a new area, they are granted the freedom to act outside the bounds of the church heirarchy. Although they are rare these days, the church still conducts inquisitions in which inquisitors are granted broad authority to do as they wish regarding their mission. Such individuals often have levels in the Inquisitor class (Advanced Player's Guide, page 28) and are given specific goals, such as hunting a known lycanthrope or investigating reports of corruption within a local church.